The Plumbing of Chucky
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: "I guess Damien was right...You really are one of those dolls that wets his pants..." Bride of Chucky Omorashi.


Chucky used a draw to suck and slurp down the massive amount of water in the the fish bowl that was larger than his own body as Tiffany gave her new doll body a complete make-over.

"Ah..." Chucky sighed, pulling away from the straw as his poor fish victim flopped around from lack of water to breath. He let out his infamous, high-pitched cackle as the poor fish died from loss of breath when his girlfriend Tiffany exited the bathroom, sporting her new, beautiful, golden-blond hair, her just, freshly made-up face and her new, biker-bride style outfit.

"Wow..." Chucky gasped, mesmerized by her beauty. He wouldn't admit this but he felt a bit nervous around her at the moment and his stomach full of fish bowl water wasn't helping settle his nerves either.

"Barbie; eat your heart out..." Tiffany smirked as she huffed a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

Chucky blushed as he gave her a flirtatious look with an eyebrow bounce to hide his nervousness and keep his pride.

Tiffany smiled and opened her mouth to speak when she heard the sound of a car door slamming outside. She looked out the window to see Jessie had arrived and quickly ducked down to avoid being seen by him.

"He's here! What do I do?!" Tiffany gasped as Chucky climbed onto a nearby bench despite the sick, full feeling in his stomach.

"Just act natural..." He whispered to her as she grabbed the note, telling Jessie he got half of the money he was promised now and the other half later.

"Okay..." She nodded before climbing onto the bench next to him and striking a rather dramatic pose as Chucky just sat normal and lifeless.

It was hard remaining still for as long as they did, especially when Jessie accidentally bumped Tiffany's knees on the counter rather painfully when carrying them to the van.

As Jessie drove to Jade's house, Chucky shifted a bit uncomfortably when felt a small, tingling sensation in his lower abdomen where his bladder would have been if he were human. It was almost like he needed to use the bathroom but that would be impossible. He was just a doll. It's not like he even had organs. He just pushed it off as nerves as Jessie pulled up at Jade's house to pick her up.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Chucky groaned at Jessie and Jade's lovey-dovey talk as Tiffany glared at him disapprovingly. She wished Chucky would talk to her that way...Not that she still liked him or anything but it would be nice to hear coming from him. Little did she know, Chucky really was about to throw up from the amount of nasty, fish water he had consumed. She spent the next two hours secretly admiring Chucky's appearance. He was rather attractive for a doll: his bright, orange, silky, soft hair, his beautiful, blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight and those scars gave him a rather manly appearance. Oh! Why didn't he want to marry her?! Why?! She wondered.

Once Jessie and Jade stopped for gas and snacks, Tiffany couldn't help but notice Chucky was starting to squirm.

"Why are you moving around so much?! Are you trying to get us caught?!" She asked coldly to hide her true concern.

"I gotta piss!" Chucky replied sharply with just as much venom in his tone as Tiffany began to giggle.

"What's so funny?!" He snapped as he crossed his little, plastic legs tightly. It was then he remembered that as the days go by his doll body becomes more human, giving him human organs as well, including a bladder and much to his misfortune, it was rather small due to his size.

"It's just..." Tiffany giggled before blushing and looking away.

"What?!" Chucky demanded.

"I guess Damien was right...You really are one of those dolls that wets his pants..." She snickered as Chucky's cheeks reddened with embarrassment at the very thought.

"I am NOT one of those dolls that wets his pants! I just feel like I have to piss that's all..." Chucky growled as Tiffany smirked at him playfully. She didn't know why but the idea of Chucky urinating turned her on. It always did. She use to listen to his urine splashing into the toilet when they were still human and he would need to use her bathroom. She wouldn't mind seeing him wet those sexy, tight overalls of his.

It was then she decided to make shushing and hissing noises with her mouth to tease her poor, desperate boyfriend.

"Tiff; whata ya doin'?!" Chucky gasped as his tiny, plastic hands shot down to his crotch to hold himself tightly.

"Just foolin' around..." Tiffany giggled as Chucky gave her the death glare.

"Well knock it off! It ain't funny!" Chucky snapped as he gripped himself a bit tighter. He didn't know why but the way Tiffany teased him turned him on for some reason.

"Well; I find it funny that Chucky, the big, bad, killer doll is about to piss himself..." Tiffany teased, causing Chucky to blush a deep, dark shade of red.

"SHUT UP!" Chucky growled from the irritation of desperation and humiliation as Tiffany giggled a bit more.

"It's okay sweetie just try not to think about waterfalls, rushing-rivers or babbling-brooks..." She teased as Chucky squirmed a bit more to keep anything from leaking out.

"Y-Ya better cut it out..." Chucky stuttered as he held himself tightly between his trembling legs but Tiffany didn't listen.

"Especially don't think about a leaky faucet...Drip...Drip...Drip..." Tiffany teased with a small smirk as Chucky struggled not to wet himself.

They both sat up strait and still when Jessie and Jade returned to the van, much to Chucky's discomfort as he felt a small spurt of urine spurt out into his overalls. It was warm and everything. He blushed heavily from humiliation as Jessie and Jade continued on their way.

The next three hours of the road trip were hard for poor Chucky. He leaked every time Jessie drove over a speed bump until there was a baseball-sized wet patch on the front of his overalls.

Tiffany mentally smirked as her green eyes slowly moved to steal a glance over at the wet patch on his overalls. She wanted him to just let it all flow out so badly. She wanted to touch his wet crotch and give it a squeeze but she knew if she did she would probably end up flying out the van's window with a busted eye and Chucky's knife rammed in her gut.

Chucky began to sweat as they drove past a waterfall as he silently prayed that they would just hurry up and get to to the cemetery so he could relieve himself on someone's grave. He bit his bottom lip at the thought of how great the relief would feel as his rock-hard bladder began to ache and throb. His heart sank when Jessie and Jade pulled into the parking lot of a hotel/chappel and to make matters worse, they accidentally left the poor dolls in the car.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Chucky cried as he hopped down from his seat and climbed into the front.

"Where are you going?" Tiffany asked as Chucky got into the driver's seat. He couldn't go outside or sneak into the building to use the bathroom or relieve his swollen, bursting bladder on a bush because it would be too risky so he did the only thing he could do; he took the empty, Coke bottle out of Jessie's cup holder and undid his overalls.

"Um...Chucky?" Tiffany squeaked as she blushed heavily from the sight of chuck's plastic, male parts, surprised that he even had any in that doll body.

"SHUT UP!" Chucky snapped before sighing in relief as he began to relieve himself into the Coke bottle.

"Ahhhh...Finally..." He sighed as Tiffany watched in shock and arousal, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Whata you lookin' at?!" Chucky growled as he continued to shamelessly relive himself in front of Tiffany.

"Nothing!" Tiffany averted her eyes shyly as she blushed bright red from the sound of Chucky's urine splattering in the bottle.

Chucky rolled his bright, blue eyes with a small, annoyed grunt but then gasped when he realized the bottle was about to overflow. He tried to cut off his stream but his muscles were too tired from holding it in for so long as the bottle overflowed, spilling on the crotch of his overalls and the car seat.

Tiffany gasped as Chucky's face turned beetroot red. He dropped the bottle, allowing the rest of his urine to spill on his shoes and in Jessie's seat as he trembled and turned his back to her.

"C-Chucky?" Tiffany stood up and hopped down from her seat.

Much to her shock, Chucky broke down crying softly from humiliation. She frowned sympathetically and climbed onto the seat with him despite the urine.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?!" Chucky sobbed before crying hysterically. He just knew Tiffany would make fun of him. This was her payback for the whole wedding ring misunderstanding and for putting her in a doll. He knew she hated him and wetting himself just cost him the last of his dignity.

"You can go ahead and laugh at me now; I don't even care anymore..." He sniffled as Tiffany began to feel bad about teasing him.

"Chucky?" Tiffany began before suddenly hugging him from behind, much to his shock.

"I'm sorry...for everything..." She apologized as she released him from the hug.

"Tiff..." Chucky turned to face her, still appearing quite shocked.

"I don't know what to say..." He sniffled before looking down shamefully.

"Ya know...I was gonna propose to ya tonight but I don't think I have much of a chance now..." He sighed.

"It's okay Chucky; it was just an accident...I'm not gonna turn you down over a little bit of piss...of course I'll marry you..." Tiffany reassured as she wiped his tears away.

"Ya will?" Chucky asked, perking up a bit.

"Of course I will. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to propose to me? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to make me yours?" Tiffany asked as Chucky appeared quite touched.

"Besides..." Tiffany placed a hand on Chucky's wet thigh, provoking a light gasp from the doll before saying, "I thought it was kinda hot..." With a playful smirk. She then planted a gentle kiss on his plastic lips and despite his confusion, Chucky kissed back nonetheless then one thing lead to another and before the two knew it they were making sweet, hot, passionate love in the back seat of jessie's van.

The next day, when Jessie and Jade got in the van to continue on their way, they complained about a piss smell as Chucky and Tiffany snickered quietly to themselves.

THE END


End file.
